Wrath of Sithis
by Kaien Sayato
Summary: at the age of 8 naruto had finally had enough of the villagers and murders one of them later in that night he learns of the god Sithis-better then it sounds by the way be warned naruto is a homocidal maniac and loves the sight of someone bleeding
1. Chapter 1

okay whats up people?ah who cares well heres the basic rundown for this story well you see ive been playin the rpg game Oblivion and the Dark Brotherhood which are an organization of cut-throats seem to intrest meh..so yea i know it will probaly suck so if you have the decency give my constuctive critissm?by the way be warned naruto is a crazy sadistic and homocidal loving freak.

Disclamer:I dont own Naruto or Oblivion they rightfully belong to Kishismoto and Bethesda Studios

________________________________________

8 years...8 long years he had to put up with there hate,there disgust,  
but...he let a small smirk grow over his blood coverd face,he finally got his revenge he had put up that "oh dont hurt me im a defensles liitle boy!"act,to lure a villager in to an alley were he pulled out a small silver dagger and slit the mans throat...oh the trill he got when the man let out a muffeld scream of horror and warm blood flew out in every direction coating the walls a sickining red covering himself as well...it just made him feel so good as the idiot fell to the ground holding his throat in a futile attempt to stop the blood,a few moments later the man was dead.

Naruto's Apartment 9:00 p.m.

Naruto smiled as he drifted of to sleep happily dreaming of more ways to torcher the residents of Konoha.  
while he was having his sadistic dreams a clocked figure was standing near his bed smiling down on the young child "wake up child..."spoke the disturbing figure,Naruto woke up with a jolt and looked at the man next to him but before he could say anything the man spoke.  
"kukuku...You sleep rarther soundly for a murderer..My name is Lucien Lachance"spoke Lucien Naruto stared at the man but decided to say nothing,wondering what this man wanted from him Once again Lucien spoke"So you prefer silence do you?...as do we all child as silence is the sympthony of Sithis"

Naruto stared at him in wonder before asking" if I may but who is Sithis?"  
Lucien smiled down on Naruto"Sithis my dear child is the god of chaos and every time you cause chaos or murder someone you are praising Sithis...for example what you did to that villager a few hours ago."  
Now Naruto was intruged a god of death and destruction?he could worship someone like that soon Lucien began to speak once more"Now onto the matter of buisness I have come here for I Naruto am offering you a new life in the Dark Brotherhood,A family,a life as a cut-thoat"Naruto grinned at that,  
"do you accept?"  
Naruto didnt heasitate to awnser"Of Course...MY LIFE FOR SITHIS!!!"

Lucien chuckeld and handed Naruto a black and gold dagger,when he saw Naruto's confused expression he chose to enlightin the boy"That my child is the Blade of Woe and it lust for blood'  
Naruto let out a small laugh.  
Lucien shared the boys humor before once again speaking"Now not to far from here is a abandond building go there and to the basement at the basement you will see a door it will ask you a question awnser correctly"Saguine,My Brother"  
oncde inside the sancutary speak with Ocheeva she will tell you what else you need to know"with that Lucien cast an Invincibility Spell and left Naruto in his thoughts.

Abonded House,1:48 A.M.

Naruto stared at the strange door,he walked up to it and a deep,raspy voice began to speak and he realized it was from the door!

"What is the color of night...?"asked the voice.

Naruto thought back on what Lucein had told him to say and awnserd"Saguine,My Brother"  
he felt a tug and found himself on the other side of the door and alll he heard was "Welcome...Home".

___________________________________________________________

so...what you think?good bad sucky reveiew and tell megh


	2. The Entrance

Hey people!!!hows life treatin ya?yea w/e heres the story

_______________

Disclaimer:Naruto and Oblivin do not belong to me there are under the copy right of Kishimoto and Bethestda Studios

________________

Last time on Wrath of Sithis:_Saguine my brother.." there were a few seconds of silence until he felt a tug and found himself in a diffrent room and all he heard was "Welcome...home'_

________________________________

As Naruto walked through the door a lizerd like creature walked up to him "Hello Naruto,Lucien has told me much about you,you should be honored you are the youngest recuit to the brotherhood in over a 100 years!!"she smiled down to him and continued"Here you will find a family and a home when you are need of hiding..."she handed him a leather suit it was kind off simple really it was a one peice outfit black as night and a few straps and pouches it also came with a hood that was detachble if need be.

Naruto looked up at her with wonder in his young eyes"So...what do I do here?"he asked with curosity

She smiled and replied"You are still young brother for now we will train you in the ways of stelath,magic,and of course murder...not those chakara ways in Leaf thou you will still atend there academy once you gradute to Gennin in Shinobi ranks you will be come Murder in Brotherhood ranks"Narutos eyes lit up in delight at the thought of killing again!what fun!!Ochevaa spoke once more"That"she pointed to a bid wooden door to the left off the room"is the Training room"she the npointed him to a room on the other side"that is the living quarters now why dont you get accuanted with your brothers and sisters?we also have some shinobi and civilain clothing in the living quarters"she then walked off leaving Naruto to himself

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto began to explore the Sacutary he met a woman by the name of Antoinetta Marie,an orc named Gogron gro-Bolmog,and a strange cat like creature named M'raaj-Dar.(there are more but they will beintroduced one by one or i might just all introduce them when naruto becomes a Gennin)

They were all extremely nice,well Antoinetta(Im just going to call her Marie from now one)and Gorgon were,he discoverd that M'raaj wasn't to fond of newcomers but he Gorgon assured him he would warm up was chatting with Teinaava a who was Ochevva's younger brother who was explaing to him the was of argoinas(there race)and that he and his sister were shadowscales trained to birth to serve the Brotherhood,Naruto was listening intently until Ochevva walked up to him and said "Naruto-kun it is time to begen your training come accompiny me to the training room wont you?"she then turned on her heel and walked to the training room with Naruto close on her tail.

_________________________________________________________________

4 years later

_________________________________________________________________

Naruto stalked down the alleys of Konoha towards the acedemy he was wearing a short sleved black hoodie hood up but the cloth only went to the bottom of his chest leaving the stomach uncoverd but it had some medical tape wrapped around to hide his seal not like he used chakara thou haha for the lower body he was wearing dark black parachute pants that had at least 7 pokets for his lockpicks,kunai,and shuriekin including his other supplies he had plain shinobi sandels because boots were to heavy and could easily give away your postition to your eneimes.

He soon found his destionation and walked in past all the other Gennin hopefuls though barley any of them even had a chance.

He traveld down the halls until he arrived upon the room 210 he could hear his old sensai Iruka Umino speaking out to the class,Naruto decided to use the skills he had been taught by Vicente Valteri the contracter of The sancutary he was also a vampire Naruto shrudderd when he remeberd how he found out.

_Flashblack._

_Naruto was going to the end of the Sancutary to meet the contracter who would give him assignments when he came of age Vicente Valteri,as he neard the room he heard somthing thats sounded like flesh being peirced Naruto immedetly got giggedy at the thought of death and charged in the room but what he saw would scare him for at least a week,what he saw was Vicente drinking the blood of a civillian....Naruto did what any sane 10 year old would do(though he isn't that sane)he screamed'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"This alerted Vicente who looked over Naruto and smiled"Oh,hello Brother would you like a taste?"he asked with all the innocence he could muster,only for naruto to stare at him until he hit the ground with a dull "THUMP"Vicente let out a chuckle"Ahh,he'll get used to it"_

_ Flashback Kai!_

After that experince Naruto had become close to Vicente and he had taught him many things like using magicka instead of Chakara.

Naruto used his stealth from years of training and snuck into the room,not even the Jounin supervisor didn't notice him as he snuck to the far corner of the room.

Iruka began to speak"OK class we have a new student today"He perred over the board and his eyes narrowed when he say the name of this new student with hatred in his voice he called out"Naruto Uzumaki please step foward"

_____________________________________________________________________________

SO...how is it dude and dudets?so far it looks pretty good to me just to let you kno Im going to put this story as my main focus i met post a few side projects to work on later ok now to the current storry project

Harem:Yes-No?

Main Pairing will be NaruXIno why?i dont know either just is

Powers:Im considering giving Naruto a Bloodline limit ill put a poll for it if yes it will be introduced in chap 4 soo i would like it if someone could give me a good bloodline or ill just create one myself-Until next time!Kaien Sayato-Out.


	3. AN info on the Brotherhood

Here's the list of all the Dark Brotherhood members including there race: Antoinetta Marie(Human),Gogron gro-Bolmog(Orc), M'raaj-Dar(Khajjit-Humanoid Cat), Ocheeva(Argonian-Lizard Humanoid Creature)Dark Gaurdian(He's a Skelotin(JEEZ!!icr how spell it!!!)that wonders around the sancutrary and attacks intruders and such)Teinaava(Argonian-Ocheeva's Twin Brother)Telaendril(Wood Elf)Vicente Valtieri(Vampire)...

Alright now Im sure you wonder of the ranks in the Brotherhoodso im going to explain the System:

Here we go....Okay There's the Night Mother an old women's ghost who resides in a Crypt underneath the Memorial Statue(Orginialy the old Lucky lady but yea...)She's the bride of Sithis who is everything evil....Choas,the Void,Death,Nothingness thats sithis.

Next is the Black Hand consisting of four Speakers(Four members who tell the people like Vicente the new contracts)and one Listener(spelt right?-the Listener is the only one who can hear the Night Mother she tells him/her the people who have prayed to her and he/she tells the speakers who tell the Contract Givers)

Next is the Sancturary Members:

Murderer(right?)Bascillaly(sorry)the Grunt of the Brotherhood-Fresh

Slayer-Experinced members Inflatration contracts begin at this point-Low Rank

Elimanoter:Skilled Assasins-Mid Rank

Assasin-Most members are lucky to make it to this point once you get here you get orders from the higher Ranks-Mid High Rank

Executioner-Your one of the best now you go after politcs and councilers-High Rank

Silencer-You are ulitmate Assasin you kill kings and princes-Maxumim Sancurtary Rank

the only way to acheive higher then Silencer is if the Speakers are Killed and to become Listener the current one has to die and you have to be specifically chosen by the night mother.

___________________

(by the way this is just a A/N you kno that right?:P)

Yea there is a Sancurary(jeez i got to fix with the spelling!!!!)in every S villiage can some people help me come up with some OC's for the other ones there only needs to be 4 members you can also choose Canon characters)

THanKS!!!!

-Kaien Sayato Out


End file.
